


Wasteland Heat

by LimeWitch



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeWitch/pseuds/LimeWitch
Summary: MacCready and Deacon are sent out to clear a settlement of raiders together.Afterwards, they unexpectedly find a perfectly clean pool of water.Romance ensues.
Relationships: Deacon/Robert Joseph MacCready
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Wasteland Heat

**Author's Note:**

> hey ya'll. this is my first fic on ao3 and the first one i've written in 2 or so years! please go easy on me lol. everywhere, i am disappointed by the sheer lack of deacon and maccready fics, or fallout 4 fics in general. so, i guess, if you want something done, you've gotta do it yourself. 
> 
> also, i apologize if they seem out of character :(

It was a sweltering hot day in the wasteland. The sun harshly roasted anything or anyone dumb enough to not be in the shade. And of course, this was the day that Nate had told MacCready and Deacon to clear out a raider camp.

Deacon was spread out on a lawn chair at the Red Rocket Truck Stop, relaxing in the shade, when he was informed. "It won't be a tough job. I already scoped it out, it's a relatively small group of raiders and I think they're too high out of their minds to function," Nate said. "And one more thing- you should take somebody else just in case. MacCready agreed to go." Deacon almost choked on his own breath, then coolly composed himself.

"Uh, MacCready? You sure we'd make the best team, pal?" Sure, he and MacCready weren't enemies or anything. In fact, they got along fairly well. It may have taken 4 or so bottles of beer, but they were pretty good friends as of 3 nights ago! Sober and working on a team out in the wasteland, however? Deacon imagined that would be a completely different story.

"It'll be fine, Deacon. I told MacCready to meet you here in an hour, alright?" The vault dweller raised an eyebrow. 

"Your wish is my command," Deacon said, somewhat begrudgingly. As Nate walked away, Deacon closed his eyes and sighed. He debated getting a face change. Right now. Abandoning Nate and MacCready and the rest of them and starting over for the umpteenth time. His mind raced as he thought of MacCready. God, why was he overreacting about this situation so much? 

\---

"So, buddy, why'd you agree to come out here with me?" Even with Deacon's longer legs, he was having some serious trouble keeping up with MacCready. RJ was taking long and quick strides in attempt to escape Deacon. That plan failed miserably.

MacCready did not answer, instead he kept his iconic scowl on and continued to stare off into the road splayed out ahead of them. Both of them were beginning to sweat profusely, which wasn't a big boost for either of their moods. 

"Come on, Mac!" Deacon slapped him lightly on the back. "Make some friendly conversation with me." 

When the mercenary still did not speak, Deacon answered for him. "You did it to sate your blood lust, didn't you, Macaroni?" 

MacCready snapped his head to the side, stopping in his tracks. "What would you know about it, you d--! You-! Ugh! I can't stand you!" RJ crossed his arms. "And don't call me that. We're not friends. I'm only here because Nate asked me to be," he snipped, loosening the scarf around his neck. 

Deacon chuckled dryly. "You know, if this hot weather wasn't making the both of us so crabby, I almost might take offense to that, Mac." The Railroad agent mindlessly took off the leather jacket he was wearing. The white shirt underneath it was clinging to his skin, and that fact didn't go unnoticed by MacCready. 

He noticed where Mac's eyes were directed. "Like what you see?" He jokingly wiggled his eyebrows. Maybe messing with MacCready would make a pretty fun day, after all. 

MacCready just scoffed and looked down, refusing to make eye contact with the spy. "You wish." And the weird thing was- Deacon did kind of wish that, though he knew a fresh new relationship was the exact opposite of what he needed. Damn, did he miss Barbara. He couldn't really decide if he was ready to move on, especially with somebody with such a questionable morality as a mercenary. 

He decided to change the subject matter. "This heat's gonna fry us like an egg if we're not careful," He stated, and debated taking off his sweat-soaked shirt simply to mess with RJ.

For once, MacCready agreed. "You're right. After we clear out those raiders, I'd be happy to sit in the shade and do nothing for a while."

Deacon nodded, deep in thought, and the duo began to walk towards their destination once more.

\---

When they arrived close to their location, they found it was a massive building that appeared to have been an elegant hotel at some point. The boys were up on a rooftop close to the building, observing before rushing in. The hotel towered high into the air, and was probably larger than any building Mac or Deacon had ever seen. What would've been a beautiful yard hundreds of years ago was now riddled with human meat, blood, and bones. Standing outside were about 5 raiders drunkenly patrolling the yard, and 2 leaning on the decorative marble pillars of the hotel. "I'll see how many I can pick off from here," MacCready said, aiming for the one with the minigun first. "You can get the stragglers." It was getting increasingly harder to aim as sweat dripped off his forehead and around his eyes. 

Deacon wasn't going to argue with the plan, after all, his hunting rifle wasn't the most fearsome. "Sure, you're the boss, Macaroni." After hearing a quiet "shut up" from the merc, he climbed down the ladder at the back of the building, and took position behind a dumpster close to the yard. He waited until he heard the loud "pow!" from Mac's rifle, then leaned around the dumpster. He shot one raider in the throat, which wasn't what he was aiming for, but it would do. By then, Mac had already taken out two others. The three remaining raiders were well-stirred up by now. One ran inside to inform the rest of their little gang. 

The spy advanced slightly behind a pile of tires and rubble. Three bullets whizzed past his head. "Shit!" He whisper-shouted. "Mac! I'm kind of pinned down here!" He peeked through a hole in the tire, and saw a raider getting increasingly and uncomfortably close. Another bullet shot through the same tire he was looking through, and he almost yelped. Before he could raise his rifle, MacCready already had the raider bloody on the ground. 

"No need to thank me!" Mac yelled jokingly, taking aim on his sniper at the next raider. As soon as he took the shot, the remainder of the gang came charging outside from the hotel. 

"You bastards are gonna pay!" A raider yelled, presumably the boss. The boss picked up the minigun from his dead friend, and began to rapidly fire at the rooftop where Mac was. The other 4 goons spread out and started looking for Deacon and a way to get to RJ. Deacon tried to shoot the minigun-wielding boss, but was immediately cut short by a raider tackling him from behind and onto his back. 

The raider wielded a bat with a plethora of nails sticking out of it menacingly. She raised it above her head and was prepared to beat the shit out of Deacon. Before she could, Deacon punched her as hard as he could in her gut. She slumped over, giving opportunity for D to push her off. He grabbed for his rifle and put a bullet right between her eyes. "Yeah, yeah! Great shot! Now take out that minigun!" MacCready shouted, trying desperately to scrawl away from the edge on the rooftop and not get shot at the same time. 

Deacon had his sights set on the boss, he breathed in deeply. He squeezed the trigger and let out a puff of air. The raider boss immediately stopped shooting and dropped dead on the ground. Luckily, the last 3 raiders saw their beloved boss and friends dead on the ground and swiftly skedaddled.

"You good?" MacCready shouted, panting slightly. He stood and climbed down the ladder to meet Deacon in the alleyway. 

Deacon scoffed, "I should be asking you that, pal!" He sighed, fanning himself with his hand. "We need to find someplace extra cool." 

"Yeah, I'll drink to that. Speaking of which, da-. Darn, I'm thirsty," Robert said, finally opting to take his jacket off. He looked up at the hotel. 

D smirked a bit and motioned for MacCready to follow him. "I'll bet they have some purified water somewhere in there." 

"Why do you think they made such big buildings back then?" Mac asked, genuinely curious. He was still confused as to why people chose to live in houses rather than caves. 

"Just ask Nate. Well, actually, I doubt even he has the answer."

\---

After finding some clean water in an unnecessarily large old kitchen, they decided to explore. "There's gotta be a cap stash somewhere around here," MacCready said, looking all around the halls, Deacon following close behind him. Eventually they came to the end of the hallway, where there was a big glass window that showed into another room and an elevator on the left. MacCready looked through the suspiciously clean window. "Huh. Looks like a nice place to take a break." In the room was a giant, beautifully cleaned and purified pool. No blood, seemingly no radiation, and no dirt. There were plenty of beach chairs surrounding the pool, and a shelf with towels. 

Deacon frowned. "It's places like these that make me paranoid." Mac ignored him and pushed open the glass door and sighed blissfully. 

"The air's really cool in here. And that water looks oddly clean, too." He threw his coat on a table and gently placed his scarf and hat next to it. Deacon warily looked around.

"It might be safe. Just maybe." 

MacCready huffed. "I never thought I'd have to tell _you_ to loosen up." Deacon shrugged, and finally gave in. Sure. For MacCready, he'd stay here for a bit. He chucked his shirt off onto a chair and looked at the water curiously. 

"It looks clean enough. It's not like that other sludge out in the wasteland." D swished his hand around in it and finally worked up enough bravery to take a sip of it. Mac made a face of disgust. "Yeah, no, that's definitely been recently purified." 

"You do know that you shouldn't drink random raider pool water, right?" 

Deacon got a wide smile on his face. "I'm still really hot and sweaty, you know? I might take a dip. You'll know the water's radiated if I grow a third arm out of my stomach." 

RJ's mouth dropped slightly. "You're crazy. If we were meant to swim, the radiation would've given us fins."

"That may be true, but I'm burning up here." Deacon chucked off his pants and slowly slid into the water. "Oh, shit, that feels nice. Is now a bad time to mention I don't know how to swim? Hah... Yeah...I joke..." Deacon was wading around in the shallow end, going over to the side closest to where Mac was lounging. D smirked, and splashed up a bunch of water onto the unsuspecting man.

Mac immediately jolted up. "Asshole!" He shouted without thinking. "I'm drenched now! I hate getting wet!" 

"Such strong language from a man who doesn't like to cuss..." Deacon said, pulling back his arm, preparing to launch another bout of water.

A light blush rose on Robert's face. "Don't you dare splash me again!" Deacon faked a splash. Mac began to laugh a little as he got closer to the pool. "I'm serious, baldy," he warned as he attempted to keep a straight face. 

A devious look sparked in D's eyes. He lunged his arm forward, sending more water onto the other man's clothes. "Oh, you little- WOAH!" MacCready's shouting was cut short as he slipped and fell into the pool. Deacon almost couldn't breathe, he was laughing so hard. When Mac resurfaced, he had a dumbfounded look on his face. "I hate you." 

"You keep telling yourself that," Deacon smiled, before being tugged underwater. When he came back up, he spit out some water. "I deserved that." 

"Frankly, you deserved worse," MacCready snickered, before getting quiet and noticing that Deacon was staring at him. "What, I got something on my face?" 

Before Deacon could think twice about it, he leaned forward and kissed MacCready before quickly pulling away. "Jesus, Mac.. Sorry. I didn't even think about it. I just got carried away." Mac gave him an unreadable look. 

"I mean... I didn't hate it. But don't you still love your wife?" 

"Yeah, I love Barbara, but she's gone." Deacon was very quiet after that. The two stood there thinking of what to say or do. 

Finally, MacCready broke the silence. "I miss Lucy, too. But at some point we have to move on, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think so, too," Deacon said, leaning on the outer edge of the pool. Before he knew it, Mac was kissing him this time. 

For once, Deacon was glad that Nate sent him out into the wasteland. After all, he gained a new and wonderful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and or a comment would be greatly appreciated, it motivates me to write. also just note that i know some of this is very unrealistic for their characters, but i had to do it to make the fic work lol.  
also i'd just like to say that i was inspired to write by electricshoebox and their fic "A Line in the Sand". go check it out, it's awesome!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264608/chapters/48032617  
i was also inspired by Sendnukes and their fic "What a Long, Strange Trip It's Been". absolutely amazing!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951224/chapters/32114043  
if you'd like me to write more mac x deac fics, lmk of some ideas you'd like! :)


End file.
